The Summers In Between
by NephilimEQ
Summary: *Reposting* A story I had up under another penname. Just a little snippet about Buffy and Giles and what they do during their precious summers.


**The Summers In Between**

Rupert Giles sat on his couch listening to his records...but in this particular case it was just one record, and one song. Instead of the sounds of the Rolling Stones or The Who coming from the speakers, The Eagles belted it loud and clear through his apartment while his hands were doing air guitar along with the music.

He was comfortable in a light button-up shirt and an old pair of blue jeans...and his earring. He had never said anything, but he was thrilled not to have to wear tweed every day and to finally have back a part of him that he had missed for so long.

In fact, on the first day after graduation, he had collected everything in his wardrobe made out of tweed, save for one suit, and had burned it. God, that had felt good. He had then looked at his remaining clothes and gone shopping. Yes, he had gone shopping.

Theses thoughts ran through his head as the music played.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair...warm smell of colitas rising up through the air..._

As the strains of Hotel California made its' sound known, he lost himself in the music, not noticing or hearing the front door open and close.

_...my head grew heavy and my sight grew dim...I had to stop for the night..._

He stood up, getting into the rhythm of the music, completely unaware of the fact that he was being watched.

Buffy Summers watched from the doorway of his apartment, with a deep interest, as her Watcher danced to the music. Damn, he was hot...but she knew that. In fact, she had known about it for a long time. His hips moved fluidly and his body just seemed so inviting. She walked the rest of the way into the room, letting her eyes roam down over his jean clad legs, appreciating the view.

The music continued to play, the words creating strong images in her mind.

._...there were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say...welcome to the Hotel California...such a lovely place...such a lovely face..._

She slowly moved further into the room, grateful for the fact that he was facing away from door, letting her have a good ogle.

_...any time of year...you can find it here..._

She moved closer, relying heavily on her Slayer skills to keep herself from being heard, and finally managed to sneak up directly behind him and slide her arms around his waist. Giles turned around suddenly, surprised that someone had snuck into his house without his noticing it.

He looked down into hazel eyes...and a slow, sensuous grin slid across his features.

"Hello, luv. What are you doing here?"

Buffy grinned as well, and her grin widened even further as she realized that he was pulling her closer into his body, swaying them both along to the languid, yet sensual beat.

_...how they dance in the courtyard...sweet summer sweat...some dance to remember...some dance to forget..._

Both of them suddenly smiled at the same time, realizing how well the words fit to them at that very moment. He moved in closer, his hands sliding over her hips in a movement that was as smooth as the music that they were dancing to. She reached up an arm and slid it around his neck, letting him take part of her weight.

They lost themselves to the beat, not saying anything, merely drinking in the other person's presence.

As they danced, they could feel the heat between them go up several degrees. Buffy, whose eyes had been closed, opened her eyes to meet his gaze...and she shivered at what she saw.

Giles own hazel eyes bore into her, their' color a dark green at the moment. But that wasn't what had made her shiver. What had made her shiver was the hunger that she found in them...a hunger that she knew was for her and her alone.

_...welcome to the Hotel California...such a lovely place...such a lovely face...they livin' it up at the Hotel California...what a nice surprise...bring your alibis..._

He shifted slightly, letting one of his legs slide between both of hers, and a devilish grin appeared on her face.

She moved in closer, letting her free hand run up the length of his torso. She could feel him shudder, and a coy smile graced her perfectly formed lips.

"Like that?"

Giles groaned, knowing that she knew exactly what effect she was having on him. Well, two could play at that game.

He pulled her tighter against his body, dragging one hand up to her hair to pull her head back, leaving her mouth free for the taking. He lowered his lips to hers, not quite touching her own. "What do you think?" The words were a mere whisper of breath, and she couldn't help but let out a small breathy sigh at the teasing sensation of his breath against her lips.

She let her lip curl into a smirk. "Does it really matter what I think?"

At those words, he let their' mouths merge into one, caught up in her heat and unable to cool the flames.

_...but they just can't kill the beast...last thing I remember, I was running for the door...I had to find the passage back to the place I was before..._

She let her tongue trace his lips, and she felt more than heard that groan that escaped him. Encouraged by his reactions, she slid her tongue between his lips, asking him to let her in. He did so gladly, and let his own tongue begin a thorough exploration of her mouth, reveling in her taste, one that he had tasted so many times before.

The music continued to play in the background as their half-hearted teasings turned into hot promises.

They eventually made their way up to his loft, managing to turn off the lights on the way, their clothes becoming decoration for his banister and the stairs. The darkness of the apartment held the sounds of heavy breathing, gasping cries and heady groans.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that it died down.

Buffy laid herself alongside her lover's left side, reveling in the glorious afterglow. She ran her left hand along his face, lovingly tracing his jaw-line with her fingertips. Damn, he was beautiful.

Giles was thinking much of the same thing as he stared at the woman at his side who was gently caressing his face. He reached up his right hand and gently captured her wrist, pulling her fingers up to his lips. As he sweetly kissed each fingertip, a soft smile appeared on his lover's face, lighting her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Her words were barely above a whisper, as if not wanting to break the moment, but he heard them loud and clear.

He placed her hand onto his chest, his hand still wrapped tightly around it.

"About how much I love you..."

Buffy smiled, realizing how she would never tire of hearing those words falling from his lips. She brought his hand to her lips, mimicking his earlier actions, and placed a loving kiss on each and every finger. She then placed her hand back on his chest, and snuggled up to him, resting her head over his heart beat.

Each steady thump made her realize that she was so very lucky to have found the man that she loved so very early on in her life, while other girls her age didn't know if they would be with the same guy next week.

Giles wondered for a bit at his Slayer's silence, and although he didn't want to break the moment, he was curious as to what she was thinking about.

"Buffy-?"

She cut him off by lifting her hand from its' spot on his chest and pressing a gentle finger to his lips. "I know what you're going to ask, Rupert, so I'll just tell you."

A huff of breath from him, told her that he wasn't entirely pleased with her assumption that she knew what he was going to ask, so she reassured him. Buffy hoisted herself up on her other arm, letting her look at him while at the same exerting a dominant role in the conversation.

"You were wondering what I was thinking...right?" He wordlessly nodded his head. She smiled. "Well, first of all, I was thinking that I'm insanely lucky to have found you so soon in my life, because we both know that I'm not going to have a long one..."

He started to protest at her last statement, but one glare from her silenced it.

"And second of all, I was wondering when Joss is finally going to let us get together on the show..."

At those words, she sounded exasperated, and Giles had to agree with her. The script had not been written well for the last season. He was miffed at the idea that Joss thought both of them would be ignorant to the fact that Buffy was _clearly_ jealous of Olivia, wasn't in love with Riley at all, and that in the last episode, in Giles dream, it clearly showed them as having a more than, supposedly, father-daughter relationship.

He sighed as she placed herself back onto his chest, and began to run a hand lightly through her hair.

"I know, luv...I know. I suppose it's a good thing that we don't have a summer season, don't you think?"

She gave a small giggle, in spite of her frustration. "Yeah...it gives a completely new definition to a summer romance, don't ya think?" She felt a chuckle rumbling from his chest, and she could practically hear the smile as it stretched across his face.

"I suppose it does, considering the fact that this is our second summer together as a couple...and a very enjoyable one at that."

They lay there for a few moments, both of them thinking about the episodes that had happened throughout the past year. After a moment, Giles heard her giggle, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Might I ask what you find so amusing, miss Summers?"

She gave another giggle, and then replied, "I have to admit that the Thanksgiving episode was a good one for us...remember what we did that night after everyone had left?"

He grinned. Oh yes, he remembered. Suddenly, Giles was the one to giggle.

In a mocking tone, Buffy said, "Might I ask what you find so amusing, Mr. Giles?" He smiled and gladly replied with, "Oh, nothing really...I guess I just find it amusing that Joss would think that you still hold a torch for Angel, when it was obvious last season that you don't love him any more..."

She nodded against his chest. "Yeah...I'd have to agree with that. Besides...you look better in a tux than he does, and you're _way_ better than he was."

At those words, Giles sat up, letting Buffy slide from his side onto the bed.

"Oh really? In what way?"

The blonde that lay in his bed looked up at him and grinned. "Every way...but, I might need some reminding about it pretty soon." She gave him a saucy grin that gave him a thrill, and spoke of promise.

Suddenly, she squealed as Giles pinned her to the bed beneath him. Just before their lips touched, he returned her grin.

"I'd be happy to oblige, miss Summers..."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
